1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices have been popularly used in information communication terminals and television receivers. The liquid crystal display device, which is one of those display devices, displays an image by changing an electric field to change an orientation of a liquid crystal composition confined between two glass substrates so as to control an intensity of a light that passes through a liquid crystal panel. On the other hand, an organic EL (Electro-Luminescent) display device which is another display device is designed to use a self-luminous element such as an organic light emitting diode.
JP 2011-158563 A discloses a liquid crystal display device in which an aperture ratio is different for each of colors to efficiently obtain a luminance.